Malaak Graves
Malaak Graves is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. He is a highblood of Royalty although he acts more like a caretaker to the other eleven Trolls instead of trying to rule over them. Appearance A tall and lithe troll he towers well above his companions. His unusual size is often displaced by his smaller horn size which are quite small for someone of his stature. He wears a plain black T-shirt with his ancestors logo emblazed on the front. Malaak also wears a pair of simple blue jeans with purple and white shoes. There is an unusual scar around his left eye which resulted from the disaster involving his Lusus. Personality A very laid back and calm troll he usually prefers to sit alone and play his guitar which he adores more than life itself. He usually acts very kindly to other trolls, often acting like the group lusus. Due to that personality quirk Malaak is much different than many of the other highblood Trolls. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Matesprit' 'Malias Genara' A female troll of equal blood color to Malaak' they spent a lot of time together and she eventually moved into Malaak' hive to prepare to leave Alternia as they both come of age to leave. Sadly Malaak' lusus saw her as a chance for food and began draining her mentally and physically until it at last killed her. 'Allies' 'The Noble Circle Of Horrorterrors' Because of his lusus he has no qualms with working with the eldritch beasts within the circle since he first saw them when he slept and woke up on Derse. He has relied on them for support, relaxation and information, during the beginning of the session before BoxedInn takes place he spent more time talking to the noble circle than his fellow trolls. Character Background thumb|right|250px|Malaak's Hive 'Alpha Timeline Malaak' A somewhat known musical composer for somewhat known troll films. He made a good living until his matesprit got devoured by his lusus, which he quickly killed out of rage but not before he was permanently scarred by it. He became a recluse somewhat, locking himself in his hive and only communicating with the outside world through Trollian with the very few people he knew as "friends". He is usually the one to mediate for people and stand with them when they need it, seeing this as his chance to protect people where he failed last time. 'Doomed Timeline Beta Malaak' A version of Malaak who successfully gained God-Tier. Having lost physical strength though he was incapable of defeating Samial and according to doomed!Malaak he asked the eldritch Horrorterrors to aid him, they did so and killed Samial, it isn't known if they did it remotely or actually left the noble circle to destroy Samial, all is known is that they will refuse to assist in his demise again. Having entered the human session he and Cid became close friends, both spending time together since his arrival into the session, he often imparts words of wisdom to Cid and acts as a visionary to the other timelines and decides which actions to take. Nearing the time of the Blackout of the alpha timeline he left for Derse and asked the Horrorterrors to destroy the Alpha timeline version of his quest-bed, in return for their services they devoured him, even as god-tier it counted as permanent. Lusus Malaak's lusus is a massive Eldritch humanoid creature, it's lower half comprised of a writhing mass of tentacles. It's bound to the floor within a deep chasm in the alternian ocean, it's home aptly named "The Entrenchers Rift" which most trolls do not go near. It's deep voice speaking in eldritch tounge can spread all the way to the coasts of Alternia, it's hypnotic power draining the mental energy from a troll before bringing them to him. Many land-dwellers had fallen into this trap, chartering ships or using their Lusus as means to go to this place. Although his intimidating stature he was very caring towards a young Malaak but as Malaak grew and refused to feed him he became tired and close to starvation. It was only until he tricked and devoured his matesprit was he killed by Malaak in a fit of rage. Later on Malaak's Lusus would be found out to be living within the Noble Circle, his previous body actually having been a prison of sorts to contain him, the means of this are unknown but he ended up fusing with the Beta Timeline Malaak, giving him his unnatural powers. His new form is that of a very small writhing ball of black tentacles with two deep set white eyes and a grinning smile, the size of a basketball it can be carried but it is yet to be seen if it can leave Tainted Malaaks body yet. Trivia *Malaak was first designed as a Blue-Blood. This was quickly changed to royal-blood but this previous incantation still remains in the design of his past version. *His guitar The Strings of Zelinsky is named after the creator of Dean guitars, Dean Zelinsky. *He was first based off of Pastel Jack lead guitarist Peter Delaney. *His initials also match the initials of his trollian account MG. Gallery Category:Trolls Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Shuffle Users Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters